buffymegaxoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan le Fay
Morgan le Fay is a powerful enchantress, the daughter of Igraine. She was raised by Uther Pendragon, though he was actually not her father. In truth, her father was Gorlois -- who, according to some, was a magical witch. Others believe he may have been Fae. Either way, Morgan possessed incredible latent mystical powers. History For most of her early life, Morgan believed she would be the heir of Uther Pendragon. When Arthur Pendragon was revealed to be the son of Uther, and that he was fated to be the ruler of Camelot and to unite England under his banner, Morgan was furious. She immediately made herself an enemy of his reign. In one of her early schemes, Morgan disguised herself to look like Guinevere, and seduced Arthur. It was in this act that Mordred was conceived. Mordred was intended to be used as a secret weapon against Arthur, though as he grew he became an enemy of Camelot in his own right. In 502 CE, Morgan discovered the Darkhold. She attempted to use the book to her own ends, but was stopped by Merlin and Sir Percival. Nevertheless, she continued to study the book and quickly became leader of the Darkhold Cult in the sixth century. Eventually, Morgan managed to form an alliance with many of the world's powerful and evil magic users -- Mordred, Morgause, and others. Because Lancelot du Lac and Arthur had parted ways, causing a schism in the Knights of the Round Table, Camelot's defenses were weakened. This combined attack proved to be the undoing of Camelot and the death of Arthur. However, Morgan was unable to wrest control of England and was forced into hiding for centuries -- scheming to regain the Darkhold for herself. Powers & Abilities * Spellcasting - Morgan le Fay is an immensely powerful sorceress, able to use multiple schools of magic to cast a wide variety of spells. Most of her other abilities are derived from spells she can cast. * Reality Warping - Morgan le Fay is capable of casting spells that can reshape reality itself. * Time Travel - Morgan le Fay is capable of moving through time. * Necromancy - Morgan le Fay is adept in the necromantic arts. * Druidism - Morgan le Fay is capable of using druidic magic, though she herself is not a druid. * Immortality - Morgan le Fay has achieved immortality through unknown means. * Power Granting - Morgan le Fay can grant powers to other beings. * Flight - Morgan le Fay is capable of flying through the air. * Teleportation - Morgan le Fay is capable of instantly moving from one location to another, even crossing dimensional boundaries. * Shapeshifting - Morgan le Fay is capable of transforming herself into other shapes. * Transmutation - Morgan le Fay can transform objects into anything she desires. * Energy Projection - Morgan le Fay is capable of wielding tremendous destructive energy. * Illusions - Morgan le Fay can create convincing illusions of anything that suits her imagination. * Astral Projection - Morgan le Fay is capable of projecting an astral form out of her body. * Dimensional Travel - Morgan le Fay is capable of moving herself and other people between dimensions. Aside from mystical and supernatural powers, Morgan le Fay is a genius and a skilled manipulator. Source Morgan le Fay is derived from Marvel comics, DC comics, Arthurian legend, and The Librarians. Category:Historical Figures Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Marvel Characters Category:Librarians Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Witch Characters